A Fate Unwanted
by Emibacevi
Summary: Story about Colette before the group goes off on their journey. Colette is unsure if what her fate holds is what she wants. It will take problems with her close friends to realize that maybe it will be all worth it. Also Lloyd&Colette fluff. R&R!


Author: Hey, everybody. Here's another story about Lloyd and Colette from Tales of Symphonia. Enjoy!

Summary: Takes place before the long journey even begins. Colette is unsure if she really wants to go through with her destiny, but she knows it's what she must do. It will take some problems and makeups with friends for Colette to realize that what she must do may be worth it for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters.

* * *

_**A Fate Unwanted**_

Chapter 1: Beginning Quarrels

It's hard to walk down the streets of Iselia these days. I can't look concerned about anything without everyone asking me what's wrong. This is when it's my cue to put on my smile and say, "Oh, nothing is wrong. Thank you for your concern." Then I would wave goodbye while still continuing to smile until they were out of sight. It would be safe to frown at that point, for no one was there to see me.

I'm supposed to be the girl who is always happy and carefree. I'm not saying that I'm not, it's just...becoming difficult nowadays. If I begin to change in public, people will know something is wrong and will find out the truth that they are not supposed to know.

Sometimes I can smile sincerely, when I know I'm doing what is right. Knowing that I will be able to save the world makes me feel better...and yet...I regret losing my life in the process. But what is more important, my life or the lives of the millions of people in the world? It's not a very difficult choice.

I've been told now and then to live life to the fullest, and now I know what they mean. I'm trying real hard, though, like I said before, it's difficult. For the short time that I have, I should be the best I can be and not miss any opportunity.

I still have time to go to school and be with my close friends. Lloyd, Genis and I still play together after school. But how long is that going to last? I know there will come a time where I will never be able to see them again. I often think of them when I am alone. It's nice to see that they have both grown up a bit.

Lloyd Irving has grown taller in the last few years. I remember, when we were little, we were almost the same height. But he eventually started to grow and get much taller than I. I was jealous a little at first, but then realized it was all right. I was happy for Lloyd. He's always been there for a good cheer up. It is always fun to play games with him too. Every time I picture him, I see that goofy smile and those wild eyes that are always ready for adventure.

Now Genis Sage, on the other hand, has not grown much at all. But, that's because he's still a kid. I have to say, he's so smart that it makes up for his lack of height. Genis is also a great tutor. Lloyd and I go to him for help. Genis says Lloyd is an "idiot" but I don't think so. His stupidity is kinda cute sometimes.

I often sit outside of my house on the roof when I want to think alone. There is a ledge near my window that I am able to sit on safely. Sometimes Genis and Lloyd come to visit me for a while, then leave to go play a game. Every time they ask me if I want to play and I always say no thank you. I'm glad they always ask, because if they didn't I may begin to worry.

I enjoy the distractions I get from the world around me. Sometimes I can go through days without thinking about what I have to do. Simple things like picking flowers or cleaning up a mess I had made for falling into something is enough. It is when I'm alone that I often think about everything.

And that's how everything is going so far. My thinking time is about over because it is almost time to go to sleep...

I walked outside of my house in the morning and ran towards my school. I was never one to sleep in late, but this morning I had not gotten up. Though, it only took me moments to get into the classroom, since it was right down the road.

I stumbled in to find everyone looking curiously at me. I took my usual seat next to Genis quietly.

"How nice of you to join us, Colette," the Professor said half-heartedly. She had known a bit of what I had been going through. Though annoyed, I knew the Professor would forgive me for this one time. She knew I wouldn't do it again.

"I'm surprised at you, Colette! Lloyd even got here before you," Genis said with a giggle. He pointed back at Lloyd who was sleeping in the back of the classroom. I loved to watch him sleep so peacefully with drool coming out of his mouth.

Professor Raine slapped her ruler onto her desk with a glare at Lloyd. Since this did not work, she threw an eraser at him and he jumped with a start. The class laughed as he spun his head wildly from being scared.

"Wha? What's going on?" Lloyd asked with confused eyes.

"Lloyd, you must stop this constant sleeping during class. I still don't know how you manage to do that standing up!" Professor said loudly.

Lloyd mumbled an apology and looked back down. The class and I knew he would do this about five more times before the day ended. Maybe he would be smarter if he just payed attention.

When he looked up he flashed me a smile since I had been looking at him. I returned it and faced the Professor again.

"I think it's time to have lunch," Professor instructed. Wow. I didn't realize I had been that late.

Lloyd, Genis and I sat together like we usually did. Lloyd and Genis talked about how bad Lloyd was doing in school and what to do after. I just sat there, savoring every bite of my homemade lunch.

"Hey, Colette. Wanna come with us to the woods to explore?" Lloyd asked suddenly. Nowadays it had been typical for me to hesitate in giving any answers due to my constant thinking. But, when Lloyd talked, it was a different story.

"I'm sorry. I can't go today," I said apologetically.

"Colette..," Genis sighed, "...you say that every day. Can't you come with us just this once?"

I gave a quiet sigh as I searched for an answer. By now I would have thought that they would have stopped asking. But, of course, they still do.

"I'm busy today..." I began.

"All right, Colette. Will you quit it with always saying no? Why don't you just come along? You know it'll be fun!" Lloyd nagged.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry, but I can't..."

"You say that every single day, Colette! Are you even still our friend or what?" Lloyd yelled even louder. I could feel those unwanted tears begin to fall. Lloyd never yelled at me about anything.

"But..." I choked.

"Just forget it! Come on Genis." Lloyd stalked off to another place to sit.

"I apologize, Colette," Genis said with a whisper before leaving with Lloyd.

My heart felt like it began to break at that moment. Everything began to look unfamiliar as tears blurred my eyes. All I could think about was Lloyd being angry with me. Lloyd was my best friend. I loved Lloyd. He was supposed to be the one to always be on my side. There had to have been a reason for all this.

I almost began to cry more, but out of embarrassment I ran out of the room. As I ran past everyone, I realized that they were probably watching our little fight. I pray that they wouldn't think differently of Lloyd or me. I must have done something wrong for this to happen.

Before Professor Raine realized that I had gone, I was out the door and on my way to my comforting spot that was always there for me...

* * *

Author: Well that's it until the next chapter! I want to see if anyone has advice for how the storyshould go before I continue on.I have ideas of my own, but it would be good to hear what everyone else thinkstoo! So please Review and tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it! Thanks! 


End file.
